


So Many Miles Between Us (But You're Always Here With Me)

by shipping_enthusiast



Series: my little drabbles [2]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Becho, F/M, I had some trouble with these tags, Like very minor, but none of them are really endgame tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 04:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipping_enthusiast/pseuds/shipping_enthusiast
Summary: Inspired by Grey's Anatomy. That scene when Arizona explains Merder to Riggs..."It just it never occurred to me that he would try to be with anyone else. I mean Bellamy’s heart beat for Clarke Griffin."The day Echo hears about Bellamy and Clarke's relationship.(This was a really suck-y summary, sorry.)





	So Many Miles Between Us (But You're Always Here With Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Shae & Cass for holding my hand through this fic. Also to the writer's corner discord cause w/o any of them I'd be a mess.

This new feeling was different for Echo. She’s never had to deal with this before. She didn’t have the time nor the freedom to do so. Her life was constantly filled with war and nothing else. Being on the ring was different, being in space was different. The time she had in her hands, it allowed her to take a moment and reflect on her old life and see how unhappy she was with it. But this, this new feeling, made her feel happy. And to be honest, she never thought she would be here, happy with Bellamy of all people. 

It took a bunch of long late-night conversations to get here, but after a few years, they got some things off their chest. Still, some topics were a little touchy and therefore hardly talked about.

“Are you okay?” Emori asked. “You seem distracted.”

It was just her and Echo, enjoying each other’s company. Echo seemed to drift towards Emori out everyone on the ring. It just made sense to her. Perhaps it was because they were both grounders, but what does that even mean anymore?

“Me and Bellamy kissed.” Echo let out. 

After all her years of training, she somehow couldn’t keep this a secret. 

“Huh.” She heard coming from behind her. At the voice, she sat up ready to fight at any moment. But it was just Murphy. 

Murphy looked at her with curiosity. Cocking his head to the side as he took a seat at the table.

“What?” Echo questioned.

“It just it never occurred to me that he would try to be with anyone else again.” 

Emori sat up, interested more in the conversation. “You mean after Gina.”

Echo’s breath hitched a little at the mention of Gina’s name. It was one of the topics they hardly ever talked about. 

“No,” Murphy replied setting his drink on the table. “I mean he did love Gina, but…” He trailed off. 

The crypticness of it all was a bit dramatic for Echo’s liking.

“Just spit it out, John.” 

Apparently, it was too much for Emori as well.

“I mean… it just …” he stammered. “Look, Bellamy’s heart beat for Clarke Griffin,” he finally said. 

The whole room went silent. It was like the world’s worst kept secret was finally being told. Suddenly, Raven walked from the command center and gave Murphy a small jolt to his head. 

Murphy, in retaliation, just raised his hands in defense. “I’m just saying the truth. Think about it. The moment we hit the ground, we were doing everything possible to get rid of her wristband, but the moment she was in danger, Bellamy saved her.”

Everyone took a minute to take in this information. They had a whole life before Echo. It wasn’t until she got stuck in this hunk of metal did she take the time to genuinely know them, to learn about them. But now,  _ now _ she was learning their deepest desires. The fact of the matter was that Clarke Griffin was Bellamy’s deepest desire, but also his biggest fear. Echo tried to soak in all this information and tried to process it as quick as she could, though knowing that the person she drew happiness from was infatuated with the girl that saved them all–well, it was a lot.

Out of nowhere, Murphy started snickering. 

“The rebel king and the brave princess.”

The look on everyone’s face was different. Murphy, along with Raven looked intrigued. While Emori looked at Echo with a shy smile.

“Didn’t they try to kill you?” Echo asked trying to steer the conversation, but instead, he looked fondly to the memory. “Yeah, they did everything together.”

“Yup, the good little knight by his queen's side,” Raven whispered.

Everyone looked at her, waiting for her to continue on what she was talking about.

“It’s just something ALIE said to him. She pointed out how devoted Bellamy was towards her.”

Murphy clapped his hands, trying to contain his laughter.

“That’s great,” he stuttered as he was trying to catch his breath. “Even the A.I. knew how much they love each other.”

_ Love. _ Murphy used the present tense, not loved in the past tense. The wheels turning in Echo’s mind where slowly stopping the more she heard the group talk about them. The more the happy feeling was being replaced with dread and nerves.

“What are we talking about?” Harper asked.

Echo didn’t realize when she and Monty walked in and sat down. They were holding hands and looking at each other with so much love, even after all these years. There was a ping of hurt through Echo’s body as she witnessed the love in front of her.

“Just about how much Bellamy is devoted to Clarke,” Emori replied nonchalantly.

Emori was also a new addition to the group, but barely. She experienced their dynamics first hand. She was a part of them before Echo ever was. To herself, she still felt like an outsider looking in through a window. 

“Even after Mount Weather, when she left him, he was so desperate not to lose her.” Monty took a minute trying to collect his thoughts. “He was injured, barely able to walk but fought everyone trying to get to her. Even if that meant a whole army.”

For some weird reason, Echo never realized the dynamic and relationship between Bellamy and Clarke had been so strong and deep. She now realized that they weren’t just co-leaders, they were each other’s confidant. Something Echo never had. A sting of jealousy running through her veins and then a sting of shame. How could Echo be jealous of the ghost of their savior? 

“Clarke loved Bellamy too,” Raven pointed out.

Once again, the room went silent. It was one thing to believe that Bellamy had an unrequited love with Clarke, but it was another if they both were in love with each other. Suddenly, a heavyweight was pressing against Echo’s chest, as if a warning system was telling her to leave. To leave a relationship that hasn’t even started.

“Clarke always saw the good in Bellamy, even when he was an asshole and definitely didn’t deserve it after he threw the radio from my pod, but she always believed in him.”

The statement sent Echo through a whirlwind of emotions she didn’t know how to describe. The reality sinking in of how much the two dependent on each other. 

“She even snapped at me when I suggested he wouldn’t make it into Mount Weather.” She laughed.

Mt. Weather felt like so long ago. The cages haunted Echo during her sleep. It was there where she met Bellamy. The start of their story, which now felt minuscule compared to what she was hearing, the thought crushing Echo, instantly. 

They kept talking among themselves trading stories about them. Monty telling them about how he and Jasper would joke that they were the mom and the dad of the delinquents. The relief that ran through their bodies when that Raven saw when Clarke ran into Bellamy. About the time Clarke let go of Bellamy because her love for him was her weakness.

_ I was being weak. _

Murphy telling them how he tried to call out Bellamy on his feelings for Clarke when they were in Polis. 

_ You’re not the only one here trying to save someone you care about. _

The accumulation of all these moments led to more intimate moments. In fact, they could carry a whole conversation with silent words and longing looks. They loved each other from afar and they loved each other so much that they knew they could rely on each other for anything. They were each other’s gravity, keeping them centered. Clarke would reel him in when we would just react and not think and Bellamy pulled her towards his side when she thought a bit too logical. 

“The heart and the head,” Harper said with a small tear dropping from the corner of her eye, but drawing comfort from her lover’s touch.

Echo wasn’t sure what Harper was talking about, but there was no doubt in her head she was talking about Clarke and Bellamy. 

“When he told us about the last real conversation they had,” Harper motioned between her and Monty, “Clarke went on a tangent about how much Bellamy was driven by his heart and to survive he’d have to start using his head too.”

That much was true to Echo. She’d seen Bellamy dive headfirst into a dangerous situation. She caught a glimpse of that when they awoke after the destruction of the City of Light and he was ready to fight and die to get Clarke away from Echo’s blade. Even now, she could see the impact that conversation had on Bellamy. How much her words had a hold on Bellamy. The puzzle who Bellamy Blake was, was completed when she added Clarke. Echo thought back to the way he would carry himself on the ring. Bellamy was more calculated, more tactical in everything. 

“They changed their entire lives. Even if they didn’t say it, she was everything to him and he was everything to her. Clarke Griffin turned his world,“ Harper continued.

The fact of the matter was that their story was unfathomable for Echo. They had been in the ground for about 200 days give or take and experienced so much together. They had 200 days of existing within each other’s orbits, yet it must have felt like they’ve lived lifetimes together, Echo gathered. Here she was instead of Clarke, who she believed deserved to be here. Here she was falling in love with Bellamy, who would always be in love with Clarke Griffin. 

“Can’t believe it’s been 1,199 without her,” Monty said.

Echo was tempted to say time violation but now wasn’t the time.

Murphy raised his glass. “To Clarke Griffin,” 

“In peace, may you leave this shore,” Raven started. 

“In love, may you find the next,” Harper continued followed by Monty. “Safe passage on your travels, until our final journey to the ground.”

“May we meet again,” they all said, a solemn mood settling in. 

Echo pressed her body close to the wall trying to just observe the man in front of her. There he was sitting on the window sill looking down on the ground. Looking down at everything he left behind. There, he was devastated like no other. 

“May we meet again,” she heard him whisper. He pressed his fingers against his lips then softly against the glass. He rose slowly battling himself to leave this spot. Finally able to tear himself away, he headed towards Echo’s direction.

“Hey, I was just coming to find you.” 

She made it seem she really just came out of the mess hall. He said nothing, instead, he pulled her with him back towards their friends, like if he was protecting his sacred spot. Echo looked back towards the window. There was Earth, but more importantly, there was Clarke. In other words, his world. In the end, she accepted this. If being with Bellamy meant never getting to have his love entirely because of her, then she could do this. 

Looking back once more, Echo saw a tablet leaning against the window sill. “I’ll be there in a bit. I have to go do something.“ Not even giving a second thought to her words, Bellamy left her.

There were various entries about the days on the ground, that much she knew. Echo never dared to go through his private thoughts, but something possessed her and she started to go through the entries. Not surprising, Clarke was basically in every entry. 

_ Clarke Griffin was a fighter. She was the best of the 102 delinquents. Without her, they wouldn’t have survived, I wouldn't have survived. Without her, I couldn't have kept them alive… _

_ ... I remember when I first saw her. We weren’t even outside the dropship and we were already going back and forth ready to bicker, that would change later. Well no, cause arguing with her was one of my favorite things to do...  _

_ …. Clarke Griffin was a brave, resilient, beautiful and a strong force to be reckoned with, nothing stood a chance against her… _

_ … I think the first time I truly saw her, was when she first showed compassion and mercy towards Atom. I told her she wouldn’t have the guts to make the hard choices and I didn't want to be wrong. I didn’t want her to have to make the impossible choices. I just wanted to protect her... _

_ … once I taught her how to use a gun, it was game over for everyone else. That day was where everything changed. Maybe it was the fact that we were high...  _

_ … there was a point where I just wanted to tell her to screw everyone else and let’s just go. Just me and her ... _

_ … We just wanted to save our people. When I put by hand over hers and we pulled that lever, I knew we’d get through everything together …. _

_ … She bore the hardships so her people didn’t have to, so her people could live … _

_ … She told me to hurry and I left her behind. There’s not a day I wish I could’ve waited a bit longer or just stayed with her… _

Echo locked the tablet, not able to continue to read. The tablet perhaps was a diary for him, but in reality, it was the longest love letter Echo ever saw. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Find and talk to me on Tumblr @ shippingenthusiast  
Hope y'all enjoy this fic!


End file.
